This disclosure relates to sense amplifier architecture in display panels. More specifically, the current disclosure provides architectures and methods for sense amplifiers to avoid effects of panel noise and panel leakage on the sense amplifiers during operation.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Many electronic devices include electronic displays. As display resolutions increase, additional pixels may be placed within a display panel. Current leakage of the pixels in the display and panel noise of the display may result in dynamic range reduction. Current leakage in a display may be caused by many different factors. For example, the current leakage may be data dependent, the current leakage may be a result of temperature changes of the display, and the current leakage may be a result of many other factors. Further, panel noise may also result from many different factors. For example, using a single-ended sense amplifier, capacitance ratios of capacitors in a sensing channel may result in significant gain of the amplitude of panel noise signals, which may result in saturation of data signals from the pixels. As a result, the display panel may have reduced image quality.